clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorn the Dragon King
Scorn the Dragon King (also called the Dragon King or Scorn) was a dragon who once ruled over the Sky Kingdom, and Club Penguin Island long ago, who returned years later and was later destroyed by a group of brave knights. He tried to overthrow the kingdom of Club Penguin in 2012. Gary (who was aware of the Dragon King's presence) made knight armor that could withstand the dragons' attacks. He flew over Club Penguin waiting to strike for revenge. His lair was the Mountain of Misery. He flew over the island every 15 minutes during construction of the Medieval Party 2012 at the Town, the Cove, and the Dock. History A long time ago, the kingdom of Ye Olde Club Penguin lived in peace in harmony. Blacksmiths worked, farmers planted, and knights and princesses battled for the fate of their village. Until one day, the dark dragon came and gained power of the entire kingdom. There was no way to defeat this beast. It lived above the island, in the Sky Kingdom. A brave band of knights used the Thunder Blade, an object of great power, to destroy it. The dark dragon was banished to a dungeon, and went into exile for almost eternity. In 2012, the dragon king Scorn escaped his well-deserved imprisonment in a dungeon and came back to Sky Kingdom to plot his evil revenge, a modern scientist named Gary was aware of this, and made armor for penguins to wear. They were to gather weapons, such as the Slingshot, and uncovered the legendary Thunder Blade. They raced to the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the old kingdom ruins. Finally, they raced to Sky Kingdom for the final confrontation with Scorn. The battle had only begun... After training and hard work blasting the spheres with the Slingshot, Scorn exploded into pure light energy. The kingdom had been saved! The entire island rejoiced, and the path to the Sky Kingdom was opened. Trivia *He is the first, non-robotic dragon to be created in Club Penguin that you can battle. *A furniture item based on him. It is called the Scorn Statue. *Before the Medieval Party 2012 he posted messages on the What's New? blog, these were mainly threats. *When battling him, it is impossible to lose. *When you defeat Scorn, he turns into a massive white spark before disappearing. *When you defeat him, you get a Scorn Crown Pin, and you unlock the bridge to Sky Kingdom. *On May 24th, Scorn was defeated and everyone was happy as mentioned in the newspaper, but that the darkness would rise again (mentioned in the Club Penguin Times). *Scorn did not return for the Medieval Party 2013. Gallery King of Dragons.jpg|A Club Penguin .swf designer coloring him in with paint. Sky Kingdom.jpg|His kingdom, Known as the Sky Kingdom. Blade.jpg|A knight is about to face him with the Thunder Blade. Screenshot 1238.png|Scorn in a logoff screen (note the cave and the Spheres Of Starlight). Mountain of Scorn.jpg|Scorn flying over the Sky Kingdom. Scorn!!!.jpg|A clear view of Scorn flying. Blackpufflemay12furniture.png|Scorn Statue Screenshot 1268.png|His wing. File:DUN_DUN_DUUUUUN.png|Another picture of him flying past. File:ShadowDragon.png|His shadow flying over the Town. Scorn in Sky Kingdom.PNG|'Scorn the Dragon King' in Sky Kingdom. File:Scorn_Defeated.jpg|Scorn when he bursts into massive white spark, showing he is disappearing. Scorn Dragon.jpg|Scorn without a knight underneath him. Dragon King.PNG|'Scorn The Dragon King' with a knight under him. Scorndefeated5454.jpg|Since many penguins defeated him, his statue was also destroyed. Also, the sky has turned regular again. Rookie Thanks Hulk.png|Rookie mentioning Scorn in the Club Penguin Times. ScornTCPT343.png|In the Club Penguin Times Issue #343 - notice two penguins (villagers) are being terrorized & scared of him. Scorn.png Dragon2.png Videos SCORN!|A sneak peek by Club Penguin Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2012 Category:Dragon Category:Scorn